rickverse_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Michael "The King" King
Summary Michael King is a being with power unknown to a majority of people. He disguises himself when surrounded by people he doesn't know, hiding his power from the rest of the world. Though when confronted about something he becomes almost unbeatable. It is worth noting that his power grows exponentially when he's in a certain place called "Marantos". This place acts like an amplifier to his power. He has been caught multiple times randomly warping people to this place in the past. The only way out is through him. Only a few have managed to leave in one piece. Stats and Abilities Tier: Unknown, likely Rickversal Powers and Abilities: * Teleportation - Has been seen teleporting people and things to Marantos. * Godly Mind Control - Managed to get Richard to apologise to him for his "silly behaviour" in school. * Memory reading - Somehow knows everything that happened in school and refers to it as his own memory, even if he wasn't there at the time. * Possible Shadow Cloning - Probably the reason why he knows everything that went on in school. * (Causal) Manipulation - "I want to spend time with my friends, but only at Marantos. You've gotta accept that you have no choice lad." * Thousand Yard Stare - Occasionally Michael will stare into space, sometimes baring a grin as he does so. It is unknown why he does this, but there's evidence to suggest that during this time he is gazing into the universe itself; unlocking all its secrets and gaining infinite knowledge of all that will be, could be, and has ever been. This would explain his seemingly infinite knowledge and omnipresence (i.e. when he says "i know wad" in response to events he wasn't even there for - at least physically...). Attack Potency: Unknown, likely beyond Outerversal (casually took out a swarm of Richard's army surrounding Marantos, which included Pac-Man bins and Shreks). Speed: Above Infinite (reacted to Richard entering Marantos and has managed to dodge sniping shots from Paul). Durability: At least beyond Outerversal (has resisted Joe's Kim Woodburn quotes and Paul's sniping shots). Intelligence: Varies depending on the situation (failed his own Standardised Test, but has outsmarted Richard before). Has the greatest knowledge of Islam in the world, attempting to debate against him about it is meaningless; nothing can stop him once he gets going. Weaknesses: * Anything to do with Town - Refuses to go there as it gradually lowers his power. He once had his phone stolen by Richard and has been put off there for life. * Taxis - Has had 2 events involving taxis. The first involved going to town and the second...well let's not talk about that. * Being alone - Once had to ask Kieren and Joe to protect him in Lark Lane whilst he waited to get dropped off home, even after being in Marantos. Trivia * After the Richard incident, the only times Michael has been to town is when he has absorbed enough energy from Marantos. Though this energy is limited, so he can't stay there for too long; often having to retreat from the dangers of town by midnight. * His university is located in town, but he has made a Truce Goose with Paul to help him stay safe. Paul has basically become Michael's glorified babysitter at this point. * He also uses The Brookhouse and The Lodge as a power source. * He devised The Standardised Test, which was an attempt at eugenically weeding-out those in society he deemed unworthy to live, after a fit of rage from finding out white rhinos are endangered (yes, we're just as confused as you are). He discontinued the test after he failed it himself.